Why
by emo barbie
Summary: "Why?" I felt the words leave my mouth, but you're eyes only continued to stare at me emotionless, and I felt myself falter, my wand shook in my hand until you eventually broke the silence. "You're pathetic, Potter." Drarry


Title: **Why?  
**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T  
**

Summary:** "Why?" I felt the words leave my mouth, but you're eyes only continued to stare at me emotionless, and I felt myself falter, my wand shook in my hand until you eventually broke the silence. "You're pathetic, Potter."  
**

Extra: **This was actually made around 2010. But while I was going through my things after moving I came across from old flash drives and this was on it. I'm not sure why I never published it, probably cause the me back then thought it rambled on to much. Which I probably still agree with, but regardless, I thought it was better then having it rot on my system. I actually didn't even have to edit anything surprisingly when I glanced back through it. I'm also a little upset that I don't write like this anymore :/ {I roleplay in chat groups to much now and my writing skills have suffered for it} Oh well. Enjoy I suppose ^^  
**

**Sorry for the |DIVIDER| But fanfiction keeps taking away all my other attempts at making more logical dividers within my fanfics :/**

* * *

**Why?**

Why was it...that I had forgotten? Forgotten who we were? What side we were on? Who we stood for? Why was it that I had been so easily swept up in the ideal fantasies that was...us? When had I forgotten that we...were enemies? When did it cross that line? When did we start going from hate to love? When...had we broken that rule of war? Fraternizing with the enemy. Was it here? That one solemn night where we had bumped into each other? Each desperate for someones company...we had been kids back then...so easy to look past our differences for a night just to scare away the loneliness for a moment. But now...now I had to finally see it in the light. Everything seemed so much clearer...and played me as someone naive...

Was it really because of me that they were all dead now? They had been so willing...so eager to stand at my side the whole way. So proud to be battling besides the famous Boy who lived. But I did nothing but get them killed. Because of me they now lay dead in a pool of dead bodies, each of them, their own blood staining my hands...but you...no, they were slain by your hand, not mine. Because I couldn't dare to raise my wand against you. Because for a moment...I had forgotten who we were. And yet you didn't seem to forget...did you ever? Even for a moment forget? Or was it all in my mind? Was this some game you had played on me...? Because you knew that I wouldn't be able to stand against you now?

I should have known. I shouldn't have fallen, shouldn't have let my guard down. You never trust your enemy...how could I have been so stupid to believe such a blatant lie? Was I that lonely? Or where you simply that good? Whispering sweet nothings in my ear till you knew that you had won, and I...I had fallen so low that I could no longer see the light. It doesn't matter now, because I will make sure to never fall for that again, you can keep your words, your promises of sweet nothings. They are as foul and as cursed as your own soul. I will make sure to strike you down this time, with precision and accuracy, and I will make sure that you suffer as much as they did.

I will make sure you have suffered as much as I have...for every wound that you have carved into my very soul...for my heart which you have shattered beyond repair. With what little pieces I have left I will direct towards killing you, that's all that you deserve. I will find you, and I will make sure you know just how defiled you have made me, I can no longer see the light, I no longer have the pure heart of the boy who lived, I can no longer lead this war with a clear head...and the one to blame...is idly enjoying his time licking the dark lords boots. Pathetic.

|Divider|

And now, finally, standing before you...I hold my wand raised, I will not falter this time, I will not delay the inevitable. We are finally going to fulfill our roles as the hero and villain. Did you ever see it coming? The day when your own plan would turn against you? Both of our wands raised, mine to your throat and yours to my forehead. Is this how you saw it all in the end? Or did you see it differently? Me so feeble and powerless against you? My feelings to overwhelming and me graveling at your feet? Begging for your love? Begging to be spared and to serve at your side; is that how you wanted it? Because as far as I can see from your eyes _this_ is not what you saw...not what you wanted. Or maybe it was me dead? Laying bleeding at your feet and you laughing at how naive I had been to believe you, Draco Malfoy, would ever love me?

I should have known that you were nothing but a lying, back stabbing cheat from the moment I met you. From the moment our eyes met and something besides hatred flashed beyond those gray orbs. They had told me countless times and I had pushed it aside, blinded by this so called love and what did they get for it? Death? Did they deserve such a thing? No...but you did. Oh, and how much you deserved it. I was going to make sure this was one to remember. One to go down in the books, it would be sweeter then any chocolate frog, sweeter then even killing Voldemort himself. It should have been...but I hesitated, even gave you the chance to strike first...and you did, didn't you?

It would have been such an easy kill, but instead you had just thrown me back, stunned me for a split moment. Why? Why not strike the finishing blow? Did you want to play still? Like a cat would their prey before eating it? Where you actually enjoying this? I wanted to know, but your face...your face didn't show any of that. Not enjoyment, nor amusement, not even the smallest hint of a sneer...no, your eyes were wide as you pointed your hand at me, a flash of regret in your eyes, as your bottom lip quivered. But you were already calling out the last spell and there was pain and anger in your face. And I was sent back down to my knees no sooner had I left them. "Stay down." I could hear the whispering plea slip past your lips before probably even you had realized what you had said. And when I turned my eyes to you...you had wasted no time in shooting me down again, my scar searing as you wand continued to try and control me. But I wasn't one to so easily obey, you of all people would know that. And I retaliated, I send spells flying your way and you only had a second to react, I'm surprised that you managed to counter act two, but the third was your downfall and I watched as you sailed through the air. I watched as you landed in a heap on the ground and I managed to stand, making my way over to you just in time for you to turn those gray eyes on me once more. Masking the pain you felt by snarling at me as your hand moved to reach for your wand, your eyes never leaving mine. But there's only so much you can do with a wand trained on you and you eventually paused when you realized your own just out of reach.

"Why?" I felt the words leave my mouth, but you're eyes only continued to stare at me emotionless, and I felt myself falter, my wand shook in my hand until you eventually broke the silence. "You're pathetic, Potter." You snarled and I was forced to come to terms with it. "You think you're some hero, you think you can destroy the dark lord and yet you can't even strike me down when I'm right in front of you." I gritted my teeth as I willed myself to say it, you were right in front of me...all I had to do was say the spell and you would no longer torment me. "You couldn't save your family and you couldn't even save your friends. You can't save anyone." And suddenly you were lunging at your wand when you had finally caught me off guard, using my own weakness' against me, and all I managed to see what the tip of your wand point at me and the words starting to slip past your lips and I-and I acted on instinct. And I saw the flash of light escape my wand far before the words had fully left your lips and you fell back, gasping for breathe as blood began to pull around you. I watched as your wand rolled away from you as you let your hand drop and stared at me with wide eyes. But we both already knew how this was going to end. You were the villain and I the hero. And I- "You can't save anyone..." You repeated and your voice came out hoarse and in a pained whisper and I had to lean down just to hear you. "You're not a hero..." Even to your last dieing breathe you were ridiculing me! "Act your age...for once...and run...like the scared little girl you are." I watched as your eyes fluttered closed your eyes still focused on me. "Survive...because..." You seemed at a loss for words, or maybe you just couldn't form them any longer, because your breathing had become almost non existent and your eyes were running out of focus and you could no longer hold me in your gaze...but I still caught your last whisper, watched as your lips tried to form the words you couldn't say and then...you were gone.

We didn't hold a funeral for you...but I did have you buried beside your mother. Though it was more for her own benefit then your own. But it's you're grave that I find myself spending most of my time at, not Ron's, not Hermione's, not even on Dumbledore's grave can I say that I've just sat there for hours. But I have, right in front of you, sat there, rain and sun, for hours, and days, and years. And even after 15 years of this constant routine, long after the great Harry Potter name died off people's lips and the tale of how the dark lord was slain fell into the ashes of history...after all this time I still come here, and I still try and understand why your dieing words had to be so simple...yet so hard to grasp...because after everything you had done. All this time, after every death and every heart ache...why couldn't you have just let it go? Why couldn't you have just died holding everything back? So many things left unsaid. Why couldn't you have just let me die hating you? Why couldn't you have just let me forget about you and move on with my life? Why did you hesitate to kill me? Why did you have that look on your face? Why...Why did your last words have to be "I love you?"

* * *

**And there goes the last of my fanfics for Drarry that I wrote some years back when I was into them. Reviews would be appreciated ^^**


End file.
